monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mimic/Paradox
“The treasure chest was a Mimic!” Mimic, or Minelli as a companion, is a monster in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Mimics are found throughout Paradox after you find the first one in the Treasure Cave corresponding to the first encounter in the original trilogy. Monsterpedia Entry “A monster that hides in a treasure chest, it appears to be a part of the Ghost family. Their body is composed of the chest and their digestive juices contained inside. When an adventurer opens the chest, the Mimic will drag them inside and slam the lid shut, bathing them in digestive juices. A very timid monster, it spends almost it’s entire life shut inside the box but once she catches her prey, her attitude completely changes as she enjoys dominating them. Dragging her prey inside of her, she enjoys watching their despair as they are slowly eaten. Moreover, Mimics will be sure to cover the male’s genitals with her digestive juices first, cruelly watching their reactions. A man captured by a Mimic can only look forward to a disgraceful, miserable death. There have been cases where the Mimic really enjoys the reactions of her catch and chooses to instead torment them for the rest of their life, or until they become bored. When this occurs, they will then eat their prey.” Attacks * 'Attack '- One Foe, Normal Attack * 'Bite '- One Foe, Physical * 'Dissolving Liquid '- One Foe, Pleasure Attribute, Digest 50%, Slime 75% * 'Death '- One Foe, Death 75% * 'Surprise Box '- All Foes, Stun 75% * 'Mimic Boa '- All Foes, Predation(Kill if Stunned) Strategy Mimics are quite tough at lower levels and the unprepared adventurer might just be in for a bad time. They have the same amount of health as Queen Harpy but more status resistances and de-buffs making them akin to a mini-boss so make sure you’re prepared before opening every treasure chest once you get to the Treasure Cave. She also attacks twice. They have quite a few deadly spells, notably Death, so Silence is effective for removing most of their offensive capabilities. They are also quite weak to Holy making it your best bet for damaging their large health pool quickly. However, their most dangerous skill is Surprise Box which will stun your whole team leaving you open for Mimic Boa on the next turn. Mimic Boa inflicts Predation on stunned enemies killing them instantly. But unlike other instant kills, a party member killed by Predation cannot be revived until after the battle. Companions with high Stun resistance are recommended or use moves that can disable her actions. Evaluation "You became the Mimic’s prey? Pathetic... Did you enjoy being eaten by such a hateful monster? Mimic Girl is a considerably strong enemy. Even if you are properly leveled, the first time you encounter her might not end well for you. In addition to high offensive power and HP, she has digestion and party-wide stun. Her digestion will make her predation always be successful. She will use a predation attack. This will instantly kill digested or stunned party members immediately. On your first encounter, don't dive head-first into attacking. Use support magic and inflict status ailments on her like Blind and Silence. Wind, earth and water element based attacks are quite effective. Focus on attacking with these skills. If you still can't win...avoid the fight itself. Just don't open the treasure chests where the Mimic Girls lurk. Now go, oh brave Luka. Crush that insidious monster who tricks travelers..." Locations Mimics have 15 set locations in Part 1 of Paradox but they also spawn randomly in the Admin Tower basement once it appears in the main world. Mimic Treasure Cave 1F.png|Treasure Cave 1F. Mimic2 Treasure Cave 1F Another.png|Treasure Cave 1F Another. Mimic Treasure Cave B2F.png|Treasure Cave B2F. Mimic Natalia Coast East.png|Natalia Coast East. Mimic Natalia Coast South.png|Natalia Coast South. Mimic Undersea Temple West.png|Undersea Temple West. Mimic Undersea Temple East.png|Undersea Temple East. Mimic Undersea Temple South.png|Undersea Temple South. Mimic Underground Library Area 2.png|Underground Library Area 2. Mimic Underground Library Area 3.png|Underground Library Area 3. Mimic Luddite Woods.png|Luddite Woods. Mimic Mount Amos.png|Mt. Saint Amos. Mimic Haunted Manor 1F (East).png|Haunted Manor 1F (East). Mimic Haunted Manor 2F.png|Haunted Manor 2F. Mimic Seeker's Cave.png|Seeker’s Cave. Category:Mimics Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Undead Category:Treasure Cave Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Ghosts